Redoutable heure du thé
by Mirliton
Summary: One Shot. L'heure du thé, prononcez bien leuh re du té, à Ankh Morpork. Avec un petit dérapage dans le Bureau Oblong...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et presque tout est à Pratchett. A part le délire, que je revendique. Enfin, que j'assume…

Et il vaut mieux avoir lu _Mascarade._

**Erratum** : merci Bu… j'ai effectivement squizzé (comment ça s'écrit ?) la note 4, qui est malheureusement tout à fait anodine. La mise à jour est donc uniquement pour cette « heure du thé » inexpliquée.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Redoutable heure du thé.**

Un jour comme un autre à Ankh-Morpork. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les Morporkiens se préparaient au rituel marquant inévitablement ce moment-là de la journée.

Les Alchimistes cessèrent de déblayer les gravats de leur ex-nouvelle guilde, les Voleurs de voler, les Assassins d'assassiner et les Mages de manger.

Bref, le Temps resta un moment suspendu. **(1)**

Le Palais du Patricien n'échappait pas à la règle.

Sur le coup **(2)** de cinq heures, un domestique entra dans le Bureau Oblong, porteur d'un plateau pourvu de tasses, théière, sucres et cuillères. Et biscuits.

« Monseigneur…

- Hum ? Ah, l'heure du thé **(4)**. Faites, faites. »

Le Patricien et son secrétaire continuèrent à compulser leurs dossiers pendant le service.

Alors que le domestique allait s'éclipser discrètement, Lord Vétérini lança :

« Ces biscuits… ils sont nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monseigneur. Une recette inédite de la cuisinière, monseigneur.

- Et le goûteur…

- A survécu, monseigneur.

- Hum. Je suppose que c'est bon signe. Ce sera tout. »

L'homme sortit et ferma la porte.

Vétérini invita du geste Tambourinoeud à prendre une tasse et à se servir en biscuits. Il attendit quelques minutes et, son secrétaire semblant toujours vivant, se servit à son tour.

Ils continuèrent leur travail sur les comptes alambiqués de la Guilde des Avocats, tandis que la ville reprenait son train-train vespéral. Une explosion lointaine retentit : sans doute les Alchimistes qui avaient, une fois de plus, réussi à faire sauter leur théière.

C'est ¼ d'heure plus tard que les choses se corsèrent.

Le secrétaire commença à se dandiner sur sa chaise. Et à rougir. Visiblement, il avait chaud. Très chaud. Voyons voyons. Ce n'était pourtant pas sur le dossier des Couturières qu'il travaillait. Et même… Tambourinoeud, un garçon si posé…

Peu après, le Patricien comprit. Sa main droite se crispa légèrement sur sa plume.

Tambourinoeud commençait à suffoquer. Des mesures s'imposaient.

« Mon garçon, vous avez suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tambourinoeud parvint à gargouiller un « Merci monseigneur » avant de se diriger d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

Lord Vétérini resta seul dans le Bureau Oblong, le soleil couchant soulignant ses traits acérés**(5).**

Au bout de 10 minutes, il maîtrisait suffisamment sa main gauche pour saisir un feuillet vierge dans la pile de papiers. Et rédiger une note d'une écriture presque ferme.

Cela fait, il voulut aller chercher le dossier abandonné par son secrétaire, mais il aurait fallu se lever. Il renonça. Les comptes de Baiseux euh Biaiseux attendraient.

Il relut une dernière fois la note avant d'appeler un domestique pour la faire exécuter :

« Interdire aux cuisines la lecture des _Plaisirs de la Chère_ de Gytha Ogg. »

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Bon, c'est très court, pas fabuleux, mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire (rappel, ou si vous n'avez pas lu _Mascarade_: le bouquin de Nounou Ogg est un livre de recettes aphrodisiaques très efficaces).

Une review ferait toujours plaisir…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Avant de se casser la figure, rattrapé par les Lois de la Gravitation.

**(2)** Les rhétoriciens ont longuement débattu pour déterminer si l'image était acceptable : qui donnait un coup à qui dans cette affaire ? De débats en batailles, les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir **(3)** et les rescapés avaient finalement décidé que puisque parler de coups (même pour l'heure) provoquait des coups réels, la métaphore était valable.

**(3)** Lors d'une séance suivante, un rhétoricien avait remis en cause la validité de l'image «faire pleuvoir des coups». Un poète présent, avec un sourire plein de dents, avait proposé une démonstration concrète. La controverse s'était arrêtée là.

**(4)** Vétérini n'a pas l'air préoccupé ni un poignard à la main, il s'agit donc bien de « l'heureux duté » avec muffins et potins, et non pas notre ami (?) porchericide bardé d'instruments tranchants et d'idées tordues. (bôh, si vous comprenez pas, c'est pas grave. Enfin, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas lu le _Père Porcher_. Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?)

**(5)** Un rhétoricien étranger avait émis des doutes sur le qualificatif. Les autres, Morporkiens de pure souche, l'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air. L'un d'eux a fini par préciser que Lord Vétérini cachait suffisamment de machins acérés dans son Bureau, ses manches et ses discours pour que l'adjectif soit recevable.


	2. L'heure du thé à l'UI

**Disclaimer:** le thé est terrien, les personnages sont pratchettiens, le délire mirlitonien:)

**Rectificatif:** "Redoutable Heure du Thé" était un simple OS au départ, mais depuis qqes semaines j'en avais un autre qui me trottait dans la cervelle. Voilà donc un autre OS, plus tordu que le 1er. on continue sur le même thème: l'heure fatidique où Ankh Morpork fait sa petite pause. Ce machin était au départ une note de Bas de page du Parrain, mais si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic l'OS est tout de même compréhensible (enfin, dans la mesure où mes délires le sont...)

**Cet OS est dédié** à tous ceux/celles qui ont fait leur rentrée, vont la faire, l'ont faite depuis longtemps et trouvent le boulot épuisant: ça peut aider à relativiser... (surtout si vous appréciez un p'tit thé dans les moments calmes de la journée)

:)

-

* * *

-

**L'heure du thé à l'Université Invisible.**

-

Les mains cramponnées à la table, les orteils agrippés à ses bottines, Cogite s'efforçait de garder son calme. Les trois premières n'étaient pas revenues, la quatrième semblait l'accuser par tous les orifices percés dans son pauvre étain : Cogite pouvait distinguer des traces de dents pointues, ainsi que des marques de... divers appendices tranchants, globalement non-identifiables (et il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale). Bien sûr, tout le liquide avait fuit (ce que Cogite comprenait parfaitement : il aurait fait de même) et Ridculle venait de lancer la cinquième théière.

Tous les mages n'ayant pu trouver d'excuse valable **(1)** fixaient avec angoisse l'octogramme que l'Archichancelier avait délimité à l'aide de muffins, cookies broyés et sucre en poudre. L'air grésilla. Environ 200 ongles se plantèrent dans le chêne vénérable de la table.

Tandis que le sucre fondait et qu'une délicieuse odeur de caramel se répandait alentour (malheureusement couverte par un puissant relent de panique), le Major de Promo osa une ultime (et bien tardive) objection :

« Ridculle, est-ce vraiment nécessaire que notre thé infuse dans 4 dimensions différentes ? »

Un fracas métallique lui répondit : la cinquième théière regagnait son monde d'origine. Tous s'écartèrent précipitamment : la veille, le thé visiblement mécontent des traitements subis leur avait sauté à la figure **(2)**

Le récipient cabossé tintinnabula pitoyablement au milieu des biscuits écrasés avant de se stabiliser avec force crachouillis de... thé (ou du moins un liquide vaguement apparenté). Ridculle, l'air profondément déçu, baissa son arbalète.

« Ah, ben zut alors ! »

L'espace fulgura soudain au-dessus de l'octogramme et le caramel se suicida dans une terrible odeur de cramé. Et une Bestiole (3 mètres sur 2, appendices meurtriers, tentacules, bave et tout le bataclan traditionnel) se matérialisa, écrabouillant la malheureuse théière jusque-là rescapée. L'Archichancelier, aux anges, épaula.

« 'Ttention tout le monde ! Restez pas dans ma ligne de tir ! »

Pas de danger, le « monde » (des mages aux chaises) ayant trouvé refuge au ras du plancher, Ridculle avait le champ libre.

A la quatrième flèche plantée dans les couches supérieures de ses écailles, la Bestiole cessa de s'intéresser au tas de chair, tissu rouge et peur bleue qui tremblotait en gémissant Ohbondieuohbondieuohbondieu **(3)** sous son mufle. Elle fit la mise au point sur le gros insecte ridicule qui sautillait un peu plus loin en braillant :

« Yahaaaaaaa ! Viens-y donc, cochonnerie ! » en brandissant une sorte de lance-cure-dents.

Il avait l'air plus dodu que les autres ; si en plus il lui fournissait les cure-dents... la Bestiole fonça.

Ridculle lâcha son arbalète et plongea sur le côté ; le temps que la créature remette toutes ses pattes en ordre il avait atteint l'autre bout de la salle où il grimpait sur la...

Cogite aplatit son chapeau sur sa tête et écrasa son nez contre le parquet lorsque le ressort de la catapulte se détendit. Un puissant craquement suivi du bruit humide de 1000 éponges que l'on essore l'informa que Ridculle avait visé correctement. Connaissant la suite pour l'avoir vécue (ou plutôt : pour avoir survécu) déjà 17 fois, le mage garda les yeux résolument fixés sur les passionnantes lames de parquet.

_Aha, une fameuse arme tout de même_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap, _Pff, jamais elles ne ramèneront une Bestiole dépourvue de sang ?_ splotch splotch sproltch, sproltch, criiiiinc, criiiinc, criiiiiiiiinc _ saloperie de couteau mal aiguisé_.

Lorsque Cogite sortit prudemment de sous l'abri de son chapeau, l'Archichancelier s'éloignait en fredonnant, son trophée en main, sans s'inquiéter de qui bazarderait le corps décapité. Il salua joyeusement au passage un collègue.

« Alors Doyen, vous voilà au-dessus de ces trivialités ?

- Aha, Ridculle. J'aime bien avoir... une vue d'ensemble. »

Agrippé à un lustre, le Doyen s'efforçait de garder un air nonchalant en croquant un cookie aux noix **(4)**.

Lorsque Cogite se releva, il nota distraitement sa peau turquoise ; le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies regardait avec perplexité un curieux instrument à jauge indiquant « 0 » et dans les habits du Major de Promo se débattait un volatile manifestement trempé **(6)**. Là, ça dépassait les bornes, d'autant que cette fois c'était lui qui avait failli servir de casse-croûte au monstre. Il se redressa et apostropha Ridculle avant sa sortie :

« Archichancelier ! »

L'interpelé stoppa net et se retourna, guilleret.

« Stibon ?

- Y en a marre ! Vous vous fichez complètement du thé et de son infusion _(la théière aplatie exsudait un liquide dont la couleur, l'odeur et les émanations indiquaient clairement qu'après avoir survécu à tout cela, il ne comptait pas se laisser ingurgiter sans causer un maximum de dégâts_). Tout ça n'est qu'un prétexte pour... pour...

- Pour ? »

La phrase de Cogite se perdit dans un lamentable gargouillis. Il avait déjà affronté le sourire du Patricien et de la Mort (parfois simultanément), mais celui de Ridculle... Il exprimait une innocence étonnée que rien ne saurait débouter. Et une légère crispation au coin des lèvres indiquait que toute personne s'y attelant regretterait fort, dans les minutes suivantes, de ne pas avoir à affronter quelque chose d'aussi anecdotique que le seigneur Veterini ou la Mort.

Cogite déglutit. Pour... pour... Pour satisfaire votre goût suicidaire pour la chasse ? pour rajouter un 18eme trophée dans votre bureau au risque de nous voir envahir par la Basse-Fosse ?

« Pour se réunir entre collègues à la bonne franquette et passer un moment... euh... intéressant ensemble, Archichancelier.

- Ravi que ça vous plaise, Stibon ! »

Et Ridculle sortit en traînant trophée, arbalètes, arcs, lances et piques derrière lui.

Cogite s'assit, découragé. Il essuya les miettes de cookie que le Doyen postillonnait 10 mètres au-dessus de lui et considéra la situation : le thé bloblotait agressivement sur les restes de la table, l'Econome sanglotait sur le corps de la Bestiole en ardent Défenseur des Formes de Vie Interdimensionnelles **(7)** et la catapulte attendait d'être préparée pour le lendemain, en vue d'autres... moments intéressants.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'aimait même pas le thé.

**FIN.**

-

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1)** En fait, seul Rincevent était resté barricadé dans sa chambre sans demander l'avis de quiconque, mais même pour Ridculle la possession d'un coffre anthropophage ambulant était en soi une excuse valable en toutes circonstances. Et puis la voracité du Bagage à l'égard des monstres l'empêcherait de profiter pleinement de ce moment privilégié.

**(2)** Au sens propre, ce qui est bien pire qu'une théière métamorphosée en bombe de fortune. Imaginez seulement un être brun, pâteux et gargouillant bondissant sur votre visage et cherchant refuge dans vos narines. Là, vous voyez ? Allez savoir pourquoi, c'était tombé sur l'Econome.

**(3)** Non, pas Rincevent : on vous a dit qu'il était planqué dans sa chambre (voire son Bagage). C'est un cri plutôt universel, voire multiversel.

**(4) **Il est bien connu que la peur donne des ailes. A part que sur le Disque-Monde, les métaphores n'ont pas le sens de l'humour et se prennent très au sérieux. Très au réel, en fait **(5)**, surtout dans un milieu saturé de magie comme l'Université Invisible. Il faudra sans doute quelques semaines au Doyen pour se débarrasser de toutes ses plumes.

**(5)** Par exemple, si vous faites un tour à Ankh Morpork, évitez les fanfaronnades qui poussent à mettre sa « tête à couper ». D'autant que si les lois de la métaphore vous épargnent, il reste toujours une Guilde des Assassins pour y suppléer.

**(6)** Qui n'a jamais eu une frousse bleue ? le trouillomètre à zéro ? ou pensé être une poule mouillée ?...

**(7)** Ce qui, d'un point de vue relatif, se comprend : quel mage, tombant dans une faille de la réalité, n'aimerait pas être entouré de membres de la DFVI, qui ne considèrerait pas forcément le drôle d'insecte rouge au long nez comme un quatre-heure imprévu ? Tous les mages appartiennent à la DFVI et espèrent, en cas de pépin dans la Basse-Fosse, qu'ils y trouveront leur équivalent.


	3. Et dans la BasseFosse?

**Disclaimer**: je rends tout (ou presque) à Pratchett. Il y a un autre invité, il est nommé à la fin.

**Avertissement**: je ne puis être tenue pour réellement responsable de l'aspect totalement frappé de ce qui suit: à 2 heures du mat' (grr insomnie!), il y a prescription. Hum, et l'idée vient d'une remarque de Nelja sur les Bestioles...

-

* * *

-

**Et dans la Basse-Fosse ?**

-

Au bord de l'épuisement, elle consacrait ses dernières forces à courir, désespérément. Pattes, tentacules, pinces, tout était bon pour aller plus vite. Il avait pourtant l'air inoffensif, ce petit encas vêtu et chapeauté de rouge ; en plus il arrivait pile à l'heure du thé **(1)**. Un peu maigrichon, mais tout à fait mangeable. Qu'il se montre particulièrement habile à esquiver les coups de dents et les jets de salive acide ne la dérangeait pas : sa mère lui disait jadis de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, mais occasionnellement cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence. Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce que l'Autre arrive. Elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un mythe, un croquemitaine pour Bestiolettes désobéissantes, mais elle l'avait maintenant à ses trousses, mythe ou pas. Et le coffre, les pieds, les dents, le féroce appétit avaient un aspect des plus réels : la Bestiole fuyait éperdument devant le Bagage.

Elle tourna 7 yeux en arrière : rien à faire, il gagnait du terrain. Impossible de lui échapper ainsi. Restait une solution – dangereuse, mais qu'avait-elle à perdre : changer de dimension. Avec suffisamment de volonté et un esprit réceptif de l'autre côté (à défaut de magie), certaines étaient accessibles, même si quelquefois on n'y restait que quelques secondes.

Elle tenta donc de se concentrer. Tandis que l'implacable piétinement se rapprochait, elle perçut au loin, très loin, un léger tintement. _Chting_. Elle s'y accrocha_. Chting._ Dans un dernier effort elle ferma les yeux... –_Chting_- ... et le Bagage referma son couvercle sur le vide.

-.-.-.-.-

Elle n'y resta qu'un bref instant avant que s'opère un nouveau transfert dimensionnel. Le temps de voir un être (type : encas) assis bouche bée, laissant sa cuillère retomber dans sa tasse avec un ultime _chting_.

-.-.-.-.-.

« Howard ? Howard, tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un bruit curieux, comme un chuintement.

- ...

- Howard ? »

Elle entra dans la pièce avec la mine d'une mère-poule, il n'était pourtant plus un enfant depuis longtemps... Il se reprit rapidement et avala rapidement une gorgée de thé en s'étouffant à moitié.

« Ce n'est rien, tantine. Le thé qui passe de travers. »

Elle le regarda avec une affectueuse inquiétude.

« On dirait plutôt une mauvaise toux. Pire que la dernière fois, tu devrais retourner voir le médecin, et...

- Tante Lilian, je t'assure... _kof kof kof_, voilà. Je tousse normalement.

- Non non mon petit, je t'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure. Un vilain raclement, _chtoulou_, _ktoulou_, je ne sais pas… Vraiment, il faudra que tu y ailles. »

Après tout, il préférait que sa tante s'inquiète d'un bruit de gorge que d'hallucinations. Howard Philips Lovecraft acheva son thé en haussant les épaules.

-

* * *

-

**Note : **

**(1)** Depuis quelques années, les dimensions de la Basse-Fosse sont abondamment pourvues en théières, par les bons soins de Mustrum Ridculle (cf Chap.2)


End file.
